The present invention generally relates to a housing assembly for electrical and electronic equipment and more particularly to an in-line assembly that is compatible with a plurality of existing antenna systems now in use aboard submarines.
One of the requirements of in-line equipment, such as connectors, fittings and housings in many systems is that the components do not exceed the diameter of the cable or wire that is to be used in conjunction with the components. This enables each component to be compatible with the existing stuffing tubes, seals and mechanisms that are normally found. In addition, an optimum housing assembly must provide a maximum amount of useable space internally for the components it must house.
In comparison to the present invention, prior art systems are generally heavy, are less flexible, have less tensile strength, and under increasing tensile loading have a tendency to continue to stretch.